undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
KP's Garbage Can Stories/HF:Engulfed in Flames
This is Heaven's Fall: Engulfed in Flames, a short spin-off story. That is all. Part 1 - Posted in October 30, 2007 Time: 6:05 PM During the brutal virus infection... It was dark... no large moon shined upon our home today. My parents barricaded our door, and it's heavily covered by our furniture. Some zombies had tried to destroy it but they gave up... We believe that my brother had died. He was supposed to come home at 10 am but he never did. He left a message at our phone.. "Michelle.... *cough* I've been heavily bitten by these things... I don't know if I'll ever be *cough* back .... just wait for me. *cough* I'll be there at---" The message was cut off after a rough shout of something grew loud. We cried for hours, but it stopped. This was all insanity. I was supposed to walk to my High School, normal morning. My mom stopped though, because she said it isn't safe outside. After listening to the news, I learned what the city is going through. It was apocalypse day, said my dad. The virus, said on the T.V, had scattered throughout Heaven's Gate. Luckily, my mom bought plenty of food the day before... My parents who were watching outside came to my room. "Michelle, we hear helicopters!!" I was surprised. I rised from my bed. "You do? Well then let's go!" My dad stopped me. "But, it's too dangerous outside... we should go to the roof. " I got my flashlight ready. I went to the roof ladder. "Michelle, we'll be there in a moment." I didn't hesitate to wait. Ah, the air was refreshing. After 9 hours in the house, it's bound to be refreshing. Some infected people walked and wandered around our neighborhood, one spotting me. I hid. It started to bang the wall. I peeked out... there seemed to be more gathering around our house. They started destroying our entrance door. "Mom! Dad!!! Get out of there!" I shouted. They couldn't hear me. Before I could get to them, the door broke loose. "Michelle! Honey!!" shouted my mother, in a panicking shout. The infected people got into our house, with my mom left downstairs. My dad was able to catch up to me. He had a worried face on, then tears broke out. I started to cry myself. "Let's just go, Michelle." We headed to the roof, pinned down. I waved my flashlight around and around. The helicopters didn't care. They were very dark with some sort of logo I can't see. A loud explosion made me turn around. It looks like the helicopters are burning down the neighborhood. Some houses were eaten by the flames, and we didn't know what to do. The infected ones, which were caught by the flame, began to die off. It was safe to get to the ground. We climbed the ladder down and started running. "Michelle, just keep running!" said my dad. We ran indeed, feeling the flames near the houses and trees we passed by. We were engulfed in flames. Part 2 - Posted in November 11, 2007 (heyo, didn't notice the gap there until now o_o) Time: 6:20 PM We ran as fast we could, dodging some fire along the way. It was a sad sight. Mr. Parker's house burned, I wonder if he was still there.. Marco's small house, burned to a crisp. I never liked him anyway. But mom's death was still a horrible thing. It came in such a rush that I don't know what I should do. My father seemed to ignore it in a time like this. Our neighborhood, swallowed by the fires of hell. It looked like those dark helicopters dropped them. So much for rescue... We kept running and running, until we were in a good distance away from the fire. It caught up quickly though, burning the nearby trees and the unexpected cannibals. My father started slowing down. I didn't notice that I was very far away from him. I looked back. "Dad!!" I shouted. I was at a far distance. "Michelle... j-just run!" he shouted back. He kept coughing. He didn't stand up. He was immobile... I have to carry him. It was, too late however... the cannibals caught him, and I couldn't get close. "Michelle just get out of here!" he shouted again, while being bitten. I just... ran, with tears on my eyes. My brother, my mother, and now my dad. Who else could I lose? I made it out of the burning neighborhood, which was now a hell hole. I was on a different neighborhood, the one near my school. Some men with dark uniforms and guns were there. What now? Category:KP's Garbage Can Stories Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories